


Open Up Jill

by rextasywrites



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Monsterfucking, Other, PWP, jill is being fucked by a werewolf mutant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rextasywrites/pseuds/rextasywrites
Summary: Hours after the outbreak, Jill and Carlos are taking the first break of the night.During the night, they are surprised by a new enemy, a werewolf-like mutant...which has its eyes on Jill.
Comments: 2





	Open Up Jill

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is absolute degeneration. pwp, don't ask me how jill survives this. careful! "beast" content. or monster fucking? no sure. written as request.

Racoon City.   
Hours after the outbreak.   
Just to take a deep breath. A single deep breath and they’d continue their journey through the crumbling ruins of what used to be a city. Fires and enemies attacking had made their journey a risky one, often barely escaping with their lives. The bench inside of a building used to be part of a waiting room. Now it was filled with death, guts and gore.   
  
  
“And how many animals are infected?”, Jill asked as she handed Carlos a water bottle, sweat rolling down her temples.   
“I have no idea. I have seen some stray dogs running around, but nothing too...dangerous? Nothing that we cannot deal with.”, Carlos said after he had taken a few sips from the bottle, holding it in his hands. He had seen a weirdly mutated dog once which appeared to be larger than an usual dog, but that was a single time. He handed Jill the water bottle back, saving up the last few sips for her. Jill was thankful for this, finishing what was left before placing it on the bench next to herself.   
  
  
“Can you check the door for a minute? I need to check my gun out, something isn’t right.”, she said. Carlos obeyed to the wish of his new mate, heading to the only non-blocked entrance of the room. Jill started to take her gun apart in the meanwhile, cleaning it of waste and other stuff which had blocked the trigger from time to time. It took its sweet time, cleaning zombie organs wasn’t part of Jill’s to do list. Hydrogen peroxide was good against blood, but what helped with guts of half dead...things?   
  
  
“Jill, are you done?”, Carlos asked, to which she replied a simple ‘No’. Suddenly, the two heard a door being thrown shut close to them. Carlos raised his assault rifle to the place where the noise came from. One of the blocked entries… Jill frantically tried to put her gun back into one piece, failing as the entry was busted open.    
  
  
In the opening of the doorway, now a huge gap in the wall, was a dog- like thing, standing on two paws as it scanned the room. Carlos, after a split second of surprise, started to fire at the mutant. To his unpleasant surprise, the bullets hardly did any damage to the animal. With a quick look, the animal saw Carlos and how uncovered he was. It grabbed hold of a chair which had been used to block the entry. In a swift motion, the animal threw the chair at Carlos, hitting him at full speed.   
  
  
“Carlos!”, Jill screamed as the mercenary went to the ground, a pool for blood forming under his body. She couldn’t help herself and hurried over to the man, while the animal watched with fascination. “Hey, hey, you are gonna be okay…”, she begged, reaching over to feel on Carlos’ throat… There was a pulse! Carlos wasn’t dead!   
  
  
The moment of celebration was cut short as the animal hurried over, grabbing hold of the defenseless Jill. Without a gun and with Carlos passed out under a chair, Jill was at mercy of this dog-looking creature. And she knew, it wouldn’t be gentle at all. In the best case, she’d escape with her life and a few broken bones. Worst case, death. But there was one case she hadn’t thought of before she felt it.   
  
  
Was this massive...werewolf...having a boner?   
  
  
Jill dared to glance down while the animal carried her, and her worries were confirmed. This thing was having a massive boner, poking right up to her ass as it carried her to the other side of the room, away from the passed out Carlos.   
  
  
“No…”, Jill whispered as the thing placed her down on the floor, its cock slapping her face as she was forced down. What a weird smell, she thought, as the mutated animal towered above her, caging her in as her only way of escaping was to obey.   
  
  
The mutant above her let out a grunt as it started to slap its cock against Jill’s cheeks, making her grimace at the weird feeling. She had taken several cocks before, but that was a new one..   
Each slap was harder than the previous one, forcing Jill to gasp in pain as red marks showed up on her cheeks. “What the fuck?”, she asked and rubbed the painful spots once the mutant stopped for a bit.   
A growl ripped her out of her pity, and the tip of the mutant’s cock was pushing against her lips.   
  
  
It would never ever fit in her mouth! Shit, not even her pussy could take it!   
  
  
But the mutant wouldn’t care about it.   
  
  
By holding her nose shut, the dog creature tried to force Jill to breathe through her mouth. The woman fought bravely against it, but the instinct to survive came out. Jill gasped for air and in the same second, any air in her mouth was replaced by a huge cock. Her cries of pain were muffled by the sheer giant size of the mutant’s cock, minimizing any chances of her crying for help.   
  
  
The mutant slowly pushed its way through her mouth and down her throat, making her gag as it was probably halfway down to her stomach by the time her nose hit its knot, no chance of getting further as her jaw was pushed to its limit. Jill tried to push it off, tears running down her cheeks as the mutant slowly dragged its cock out of her throat. By the time the tip left her lips, Jill felt as if she was about to pass out. Stars circled her vision as she was able to breathe again, spitting out all the salvia in her mouth as the mutant watched her.   
  
  
“You sick fuck!”, Jill cried out, wiping the tears off her cheeks as she looked up. Her gaze caught the spit covered cock, throbbing in plain sight, showing that the mutant wasn’t even close to being done. And the sounds coming from the mutant sounded just so closely to a chuckle.   
  
  
The mutant grabbed hold of Jill, throwing her across the room onto the floor, closer to Carlos, who was still laying under the chair, passed out from the impact. Jill whimpered, her last hope vanishing into thin air. Her last hope for safety, to security.   
  
  
Jill had to cough as the mutant dog walked up to her, its cock still twitching as a warning sign for her. “Please not…”, she whimpered to no avail. The monster grabbed her once more, slamming her face first into one of the tables surrounding the area, her nose bleeding as she looked up. Everything felt ‘white’ at this point, as if this moment wasn’t real. But the taste of blood in her mouth and the monster’s paw on her back indicated that this was her harsh reality.   
  
  
With a quick movement of its free paw, the mutant ripped her jeans open, just a big enough rip to reveal her pussy, free of any cloth which could protect her from the wolf’s wrath.   
  
  
"It's not gonna fit!", Jill cried out, a last attempt to resonate with the beast behind her - to no success. The beast just huffed a breath and pressed its cock against her entrance. All the wiggling and groaning did not help as it slowly pushed inside of her, making her yell out. Pleasure? Pain? A mixture of both? Jill didn’t know anymore at this point.   
  
  
Inch by inch, the monster forced its way inside of her, Jill had stopped thrashing around by now. Replaced by bliss, watching as the mutant’s cock bulged out on her stomach, twitching visible from the outside. She had never felt something like this before and probably never will again.   
  
  
“Wow…”, Jill muttered, placing a free hand on the bulge, feeling every little movement that was happening inside of her. Slowly, the mutant retreated its cock from inside of her, leaving her empty and needy...just to push right back inside, making her scream out.   
  
  
This very scream made Carlos blink awake. He rubbed his eyes, taking some time to realize what was going on. By this time, Jill’s pussy was fucked raw and the mutant about to pump its load inside of her. With a loud growl, the monster came inside of her, filling her up to a degree she had never felt before. She whimpered and groaned, trying to get her body away from the load flooding inside of her, and everything went black for her.   
  
  
“What the hell…”, Carlos whispered as he watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes. He grabbed his assault rifle and fired a few bullets at the monster. Which, in return, drew its attention to Carlos, away from the now passed out Jill. Its cock slipped out of her as it charged towards the mercenary. Carlos got hold of the rocket launcher which landed not too far away from him and hit the mutant right into the face. Guts, brains and who knows what other fluids spew out of its throat as it dropped to the ground.   
  
  
“...Carlos?”, Jill whispered as she slowly opened her eyes again, her vision a bit cloudy still. As her eyesight came back fully, she was able to see the outcome of her latest fuck session. The mutated animal was dead, Carlos’ rocket launcher had given it its rest as it tried to escape.    
  
  
“Get up. We aren’t fucking done yet.”   
  
  
Carlos grabbed Jill by her upper arm, dragging her back onto her feet. The mutant had left its marks on Jill, bruises, blood dripping out of small wounds, and her absolutely fucked through pussy which still leaked cum by the time Carlos had dragged her away to safety, far away from the now headless dog mutant.   
  
  
“What the hell was that?”, Carlos asked, pointing to her ripped jeans, at this point they were more decoration than useful.   
  
  
“This thing? A...dog?”, Jill answered, dropping on the ground as soon as they were in a secure place. She laid on her back, hand placed on her stomach as she felt the afterwaves of this absolute crazy fuck. Carlos watched her with worry in his eyes, placing his hand on Jill’s as he looked at her. “Maybe a dog. Don’t know, I hope my organs are still intact.”   
  
  
Carlos sighed, letting his hand travel from her stomach to her face, cupping her bruised cheek as he leaned in, pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Let's get you back to the station and patched up. Cannot fight enemies like that.”   
  



End file.
